


Make it to the Top

by Chiister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Humor, M/M, One-sided interactions, gay in denial, i mean i tried, i refuse to read it over, it was late and i had a burst of motivation, not motivated enough to revise it so you either get nothing or this crappy thing, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiister/pseuds/Chiister
Summary: Cartoons were affecting Kageyama a lot more than he previously thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> like the tags said, it was late af. i'm in no mind to fix it and make it better. look at it and laugh as you try to figure out whether i was being serious or not

Everything had a purpose. Example: MyTube existed for the endless volleyball match recordings which was left at Tobio’s disposal. Oikawa served to be an achievable goal for genius underclassmen. Pornsites were practice for the real thing… anime was no different from these things.

Anime didn’t stick out much in Kageyama’s brain, actually. He’d watch it in the place of reading a newspaper as he ate his cereal and blocked out his mom’s “You’re going to be late! Go to school already”s… little did she know, Tobio always left ten minutes earlier than needed to beat the sun.

Basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball… no volleyball anime. Hopefully, someone would fill that void soon. Maybe it would encourage the shut-ins to buy tickets to see him play on the national team? The thought made Tobio’s ears pound and head swim. It made it quite hard to tell what was going on in the anime he was watching. Although judging from earlier episodes, it was likely ice skating.

This show in particular intrigued Tobio.

It was so… different. Refreshing, even. He could see himself in those characters. In fact, if Hinata had been more skilled at volleyball when they first met, Tobio figured their storyline would end up like the characters’ in the anime. From what it looked like, an easy climb to the top.

As of now, the Tobio-Hinata relationship could definitely use some work. With this new series as a guide, it would speed that process drastically.

 

-

Tobio liked to imagine that his kinda loud words and Hinata’s dying-animal screeches had fist fights, but this has been escalating into a war between empires, with samurai and ninja… and other people. That analogy could’ve been so much more descriptive and cool if he actually studied.

Hinata ducked under the net and skidded as he whipped around to face Kageyama. “Why did you touch me like that?? What do you want from me?!”

Following, Kageyama stepped under the net too. “You’re not taking care of your body enough! You need to drink more!”

“Then tell me that instead of putting your snot-covered fingers on my lips!”

“It was lip-balm,” Kageyama bellowed.

“I don’t know what your problem is but you two need to cut it out! Seriously!” Ennoshita had finally caught up with the two’s antics and was steadying the boys with a single palm connected to each heart.

Ennoshita had the right idea. Now, if Hinata would just accept the motion-

Another hand, except grasping Kageyama’s wrist. Damn, Ennoshita was making this harder than it needed to be.

“Knock it off, Jesus Christ!"

Immediately, Asahi looked guilty from his “I’m going to drink water so I don’t have to get involved with this drama” stance in the corner of the gym.

“He kept trying to touch me in the club room, Upperclassman Ennoshita! And I’m not a pork bun?? I’m not any of the weird names he called me, actually!” If Hinata actually used his brain, he wouldn’t be whining about such stupid things.

“It’s for your own good, dipshit!” Kageyama retaliated, trying to march through the barrier known as Ennoshita.

Takeda leapt from his comfortable chat with Ukai. “T-time! Time-out! Get water! Come over to the side, okay?” He made a bee-line for Kageyama.

“Is everything okay? Between you and Hinata?” Takeda was so jittery and was scurrying all over the place, a mixture of trying to drag Kageyama off the court but also creating a bit of spring back due to his little strength.

“I’m making it better,” Kageyama stated, falling into his own walking rhythm instead of Takeda’s dizzying one.

“I couldn’t help but notice that Hinata doesn’t want to receive or replicate your actions…”

Takeda sat Kageyama down next to Ukai. Kageyama looped his arms underneath his legs as he looked up at Ukai stiffly leaning against the wall. Takeda plopped himself down and crossed his legs on the other side of Kageyama. The faculty advisor’s erratic knee bouncing didn’t make Kageyama bat an eye.

“Um, so, we were thinking that you and Kageyama should have a talk. A talk to figure out what you both want out of the relationship.”

“I know what I’m doing and I know what we want.” Kageyama had utmost respect for his coaches, but were they really that dumb not to see what was going on? “I’m doing the best I can for our future.”

“Kageyama,” Ukai took a pause, recollecting his thoughts after breaking his silence. “relationships are a two-way street. You give, you receive. You give, you receive. You block, you spike. You need to ask him what he wants and not just assume.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t actually act on anything helpful or necessary. If I don’t do it, we aren’t gonna make it!”

“M-make it-?” Takeda gasped.

“Don’t stress over the end goal, focus on the journey and how much fun you’re having! Love is something to savor, not rush through. If you experience too much pressure to score points, you’re going to hate the game and not get very far in your volleyball career,” Ukai elaborated.

“But I won’t get to do what I love if we don’t advance!” Kageyama was itching to get back out there and practice. Everyone else was trickling back onto the court.

“P-please have his verbal consent and use protection, please! Don’t hurt him!” Takeda emplored.

“Hurt him? This will help him achieve his goal!”

Ukai slammed his cigarette into the ground, a stomp following. “Goddammit, Kageyama! Just ask him!”

Kageyama muttered a hastily “Yes, sir…” before bowing his elders and jogging back into the practice. Something as unimportant as asking Hinata for unneeded feedback could be put off until the end of practice, right?

 

-

There weren’t any more stare-downs, nail-digging grabs from his grubby hands, personal space invasions in which led to gagging from Kageyama’s road-kill breath, or tacky nicknames. Hinata was satisfied. In any other situation, Hinata could exclaim that his fluttery heart, shortness of breath, and so on were because of the thrill of volleyball. Today, he was forced to reexamine sexuality and the not-so-sexy, gaping, sweat-filled pores on Kageyama’s nose which were actually exciting to him, considering he wasn’t usually that close to Kageyama’s body to do so most of the time.

That would mean admitting to himself that the reason he found it interesting to watch the other guys’ asses in his spare time wasn’t because he was setting goals for himself.

Ennoshita’s body wasn’t all that impressive in Hinata’s eyes, so it seemed like a perfect view-blocker. Envy wouldn’t eat up Hinata this time, oh no.

The view-blocker moved to reveal the main source of all his problems, except he was fully clothed by then and Hinata was just standing in front of his locker, glaring at the pants in his hand as if he were cursing it for not being as diligent as its shirt brother, which was already on his back.

“What do you want from this relationship?” Kageyama demanded.

Hinata’s eyebrows were about to fly off his head. As dumb as fanfictions go, this guy couldn’t be for real. “Um, an explanation? What do you mean by ‘relationship’?”

“I saw it in an anime,” Kageyama continued. “I know the perfect way to achieve our goals.”

“I don’t want whatever you want, clearly.” Hinata rolled his eyes and began stepping into his pants.

Kageyama reached for Hinata’s shirt collar. “Nationals! You want that, don’t you?!”

“Yeah, I want nationals!” Fear of gay aside, volleyball’s in.

“We need to strengthen our bond!”

Hinata’s eyes glimmered with excitement, but drained as he remembered Kageyama’s requirements for that deeper bond, demonstrated earlier. “Can’t we make it without that?”

“We have to!”

“You saw it in a cartoon!”

“It’s an anime,” Kageyama roared.

Hinata heart was nearly set on a life of teasing Kageyama over unimportant things. He was just so cute! Hinata’s teenage, hormonal body was ready to kick aforementioned but apparently not-so big fear if he just so easily got sidetracked like that to the curb and cling to Kageyama with all he had.

“Okay, I’ll marry you!” Hinata exclaimed happily.

“Yes… wait, no, no, no!” Kageyama stumbled away from Hinata, holding his arm out in front of his face to block any sloppy kisses like the ones he’d get from his aunt every Christmas or birthday. “I just want you to be the Yuri to my Victor! Is that too much to ask?? Goddamn!”

“I’m just kidding, Kageyama! Who’d ever want to marry a creeper like you?” The laughter emitting from Hinata’s chest sounded an awful lot like sobbing…

“Fuck off! I’m trying to fix our partnership so we can be on Japan’s national team together!”

“All right, all right!” Hinata reached up to ease Kageyama’s defenses down, joining their hands into a firm handshake. “I appreciate it and I’ll work just as hard as you until we get there!”

“To nationals!” With a cheer, Kageyama grasped Hinata’s hand. He was required to let it go after ten seconds due to Hinata’s fear that it would turn blue and fall off.

-

Yachi stared at her computer in disbelief. Where were the naked ice skater girls?? Why was there only boy love and not girl love? She closed the tab. Yaoi wasn’t her cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know about any misspellings/poor grammar. i got used to ignoring the red squiggles due to foreign names
> 
> that double please of takeda's was on purpose though. nervous guy


End file.
